


Argentinian Wedding

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Joana and Cris living together and basically being a mature couple.





	1. Living Together

Living together with Joana is like their whole relationship: messy, intense and fucking full of surprises…

They have been a couple for eight years and have been living together for one and a half, since Joana has found a job as illustrator for a publishing house. The company deals both with books and magazines for children and teenagers, something that also helps Joana publishing some strip comics when she has some kind of inspiration (most of the time, the heroine of her stories is a cute little frog with blushing cheek). Those drawings she had done for the project "minuto a minuto" had been her fortune: the head of the psychiatry department had shown the drawings to her brother, who was the dean of the Academy of Art in Madrid, and he had offered Joana a grant to study there, and she had improved a lot and started living of what she loved the most (besides Cris).

Cris, on the other side, has finally chosen her path, and it was like a shock for her mother, when she had announced with certainty that she wanted to study psychology, in order to become psychotherapist and help guys and girls like Joana. She's now taking the last exams of her PhD, but luckily her traineeship has gone very well and she will probably start working there as soon as she graduates.

 

They share a routine made of sleepy "good-morning" kisses, different timetables, Cris' sleepless nights over her exams, with Joana asking her not to push her limits and Cris answering that she was fine ( _I've got years of experience of nights out of home_ \- she had said smiling, remembering her parties with the girls), and other passed tightly embraced in their bed, their place of their own (without servants, for now). Quite often, Cris finds small drawings on her bedside table, in her bag or even in her books: small sketches of her, cartoons like the ones Joana did when they first met, post-it where the brunette sometimes draws their intimate (very PG-13) embrace during a lazy Sunday morning. Cris smiles like an idiot, wherever she is, when she finds them and her day suddenly improves. Obviously, Cris keeps up with her girlfriend when it comes to surprises and romanticism, cooking breakfast (luckily she has learned to make something that are not those terrible oregano toasts) and bringing a tray to her favourite sleepy-head girl, waking her up with kisses and cuddles, or writing her small nothings ( _since the minute by minute thing you feel like a poet, eh?_ \- had joked Joana).

Quarrels and small fights are surely not out of question, the two being so stubborn, but all things considered they can't resist being angry a each other for more than 12 hours and they never go to sleep without having sorted things out (this is one thing they had learned when they were in the early stages of their story).

 

…

"You cheat." - had said Joana, breathless in their bed after lovemaking, the reason for the fight already forgotten.

"What?"

"You study psychology, you know how to take people."

"The only person I want to take, is you." - she smirked, leaning to kiss her girlfriend once again, while the latter went to kiss the light bruise on her neck - "Speaking about cheating. You are the one who uses those fucking puppy chocolate eyes on me and kisses my neck to distract me, you asshole."

"Cris, are you insulting me just to make peace again? Reversed psychology? Really?"

"It could be… Is it working?"

"No, not at all" - the brunette said, her hands tracing a path over Cris' legs, her mouth leaving wet kisses down the blonde's collarbone and breast.

Cris bite her lower lip to avoid a shameless moan - "Are you sure?"

Joana's tongue was restlessly working magic on Cris' nipples, her fingers devlishly ghosting over her lover core - "I'm quite sure. My only intention is to fuck you and not to leave this bed until I get cramps. Is it ok for you, doc?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. But I might have something to add…"

Joana stopped her work on Cris' right breast to look at her - "What?"

The blonde smiled and suddenly lowered her hand to Joana's core - "You won't be the only one to fuck here, young lady…" - and then she muted whatever thing the brunette wanted to say by kissing her passionately.

 

…

 

Cris is scared to death when she comes home to an apartment which is turned upside-down, with clothes scattered all over the parquet and the noise of wardrobes being opened - "Jo…"

_Joder!_

She feels relieved when she hears her girlfriend cursing and swearing, but she can't understand why their house is now a mess and she's clearly too tired to think about all the work they'll have to do to tidy up, so she reaches for Joana in their room - "Jo. What are you doing?"

"Shit! Cris I'm sorry, I promise I will tidy up."

"Something happened?"

"No! Nothing. _Osea_ , yes, I got a call from my mother. My uncle Facundo will get married in three months, and he invited us to the wedding. But I cannot find our passports! And I wanted to surprise you so bad with the tickets already on the table and all…"

"Jo…"

"Yes?"

"We have to go to the city hall on Thursday to pick the passports up, we had them renewed last week, don't you remember?"

Joana seems like a fish out of water, when she blushes and scratches her head - " _Entonces_ … Oops."

Cris can't avoid laughing looking at her girlfriend like that, so she sits on the parquet next to her and kisses her - "Hi, sweetheart."

"Welcome back, honey."

"So… Argentinian wedding?"

"Seems so… You wanna come, right? I know I shouldn't have assumed…"

"Shh, stop. It was a beautiful thought of you to surprise me. We'll have fun, if they're all like you and your parents."

"Oh, you can bet your sweet ass, honey. That surely will be fun."

"And you can bet your sweet ass that if you don't tidy up this mess before I prepare dinner, you won't be allowed to enter my steaming shower, condeza."

She pats Joana's ass and stands up to go to the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend gaping when she winks at her.


	2. I think I wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Joana's fluff in Buenos Aires, with a hint of homophobia by some old lady...

Buenos Aires is wonderful during summer, or winter, actually. Cris can't believe she must wear her coat in June, with 12°C perceived.

"Why haven't you brought the warmer coat?" - asked her Joana, watching her shivering.

"Which one?"

"The brown one, the warmest you have."

"I don't like that one, it's so ordinary."

"And…?" - she asks, confused.

"I didn't want to look ordinary when I got to know your family"

Joana shakes her head, thinking about those little insecurities that her girlfriend still has - "Cristina Soto Peña. You have nothing that says 'ordinary' about you. You're intelligent, sweet, funny… There's no way they won't love you. But they'll have to resign, you're a happily committed toad."

Cris laces her arms behind Joana's neck - "Happy, this is for sure. Committed? Well… I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

Cris maliciously smiles and gets on her toes - "I mean… There's no ring on our fingers. Anyone could hit on me or you because we don't have a sign…"

"Mhhh, miss Soto, is this a proposal? Because you should work on it"

Cris violently blushes - " _Idiota_."

Joana kisses Cris on the forehead - "Don't worry, my love. I'll propose to you in front of this same obelisk."

Cris detaches herself from the brunette, a bit offended - "Stop mocking me."

Joana takes her by the arm and pulls her closer - "I love you." - then she leans to kiss her and the blonde happily meets her - "Me too."

A voice coming from the street stops them - "These gays, always putting on a show."

The two girls turn towards the voice, coming from an old lady, holding hand with a man, who could be her son.

Cris, red up to the tips of her hair, is almost on the verge of answering her in a very unkind way, but Joana stops her, shaking her head and sadly smiling - "Leave it there, it's just an old Argentinian lady. Come on, we have to get ready for the ceremony".

The brunette takes her girlfriend by the hand and together they go back to their hotel, no matter what people in the street will say.

 

Cris is putting on some lipstick when Joana enters the bathroom to take something… the brunette can't remember what, since she spaced out looking at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Jo? Ehi?? What? Do I have something?" - the blonde checks on her face for toothpaste or some smeared make-up.

" _Estàs que te partes, che! Màs buena que comer pollo con las manos_ "

"What? Is this Argentinian for?"

"You're smoking hot in that suit."

Cris chuckles - "If I remember well, you made sure I knew what you thought of this outfit, the same day we went to buy it in Calle Corrientes"

"At that moment, I just wanted to take you out of it." - she gets closer, kissing her girlfriend on the neck.

"I don't think we should start this now…"

"You're right. I just want to finish what we started in that dressing room".

"I'd love to, sweetie. But I don't think the ring-bearer should be late for the wedding."

Joana groans, resting her forehead over Cris' shoulder - "You're a spoilsport."

Cris kisses her temple, smiling - "What's so special about this suit, for wanting to get arrested for public sex in a mall?"

Joana sighs dramatically - "I think I have some daddy kink. I should speak about it with a doctor."

Cris bursts out laughing - "I think we can manage it. We have a long night for your therapy, young girl."

"Oh, I look for it. Now let me take my makeup bag, since I've forgotten it the moment I put my eyes on you."

"Jo?"

"Yes, hon?"

"By the way, you're stunning too. I can't wait to take that dress off you." - she winks at the blushing, emotional, gay mess that has become her girlfriend.

 

The ceremony has been wonderful, the priest's words so wonderful that even Joana has cried (but she'll deny it for the rest of her life). Joana's family is really nice with her, but Cris suspects from their attitude that they have been warned by someone (fucking occupational hazard). But it is fine, really, since her girlfriend is so happy that her relatives aren't treating her like a freak. The blonde quickly finds Estefania's look and smile of apologies and she knows she wasn't wrong, but she nods anyway towards her mother-in-law.

As Cris already knows, Joana's grandparents, have Italian origins, but what she didn't know is the quantity of food an Italo-Argentinian wedding could offer.

"You want some more, Miss?"

"Oh no thank you." - she answers the waiter.

"Joana, my dear, is your girlfriend sick?"

"Oh no, granny…"

"She's so thin. Why don't you eat, _mija_?"

Cris blushes, but also smiles, listening to Joana's 90-years-old grandmother treating her like she was her own granddaughter - "It's just, it was all delicious but I don't think I can fit much more in my stomach, Mrs. Bianchi."

" _Boludeces_!" - she says - "Like my poor husband would have said: There's always enough space in life for love and in your tummy for food!"

Cris couldn't be redder, but the singer of the band calls the couples to slow-dance together with the newlyweds and saves her from another waiter asking her if she'd like some more  _risotto_.

"I'm sorry granny, but me and my lady should head to the dance floor" - says Joana, offering her hand to Cris - "Mylady, can I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored" - Cris happily obliges and the two of them reach the dancefloor, embracing tightly.

The blonde one doesn't immediately recognize the song, since it's a ballad version, until Joana starts singing softly to her hear.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…_

Cris' eyes start to water when Joana looks at her, that chocolate look filled with love, and nods, cupping the brunette's face to kiss her and then rests her chin over Joana's shoulder - "I Love you."

They're now dancing next to Uncle Facundo and Cris is sure that if she had a "blushometer", the groom winking at her would have broken it.


	3. Gay Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady, Your humble servant has gone out to purchase things for the local gay pride. I'd like really much if Your Toadness came to the Obelisk by 14, because the crowd will be huge and the march starts at 16. I'd also like to express You my love. I'll consider myself lucky to see You soon...
> 
> or
> 
> The one where Joana Bianchi surpasses herself

The day after, Cris awakes and instinctively stretches her arm to embrace the brunette she's been sleeping with every night for one and a half year now. The blonde opens her eyes when her fingers don't touch the softness of Joana's skin or her now-totally-brown locks, but a piece of paper.

She smiles when she sees her own sleeping form sketched on the yellowish sheet, just like the ones they had used for Pedro's literature project, and then notices three lines scribbled on the back - "Milady, Your humble servant has gone out to purchase things for the local gay pride. I'd like really much if Your Toadness came to the Obelisk by 14, because the crowd will be huge and the march starts at 16. I'd also like to express You my love. I'll consider myself lucky to see You soon".

She looks at her mobile and jumps out of the bed when she sees the display: 12.25. _Jodér_. She's super late, and Joana must have noticed, because she calls her - "Jo?"

"Ehi babe"

"Why on earth you didn't wake me up?"

"I'm sorry, love. I woke up and couldn't get to sleep again, so I decided to take a walk and found out about the Pride, thus the pride-shopping. You seemed too tired to wake you up, Condeza" - Cris can almost see Joana's smug smirk.

Yeah. Tired. They have made sure not to break their promises, once they got back to their hotel room. Cris is more than grateful that the Bianchis are crashing on some second-grade-cousin's couch. They have been quite vocal last night. She immediately blushes. Damn Joana Bianchi.

"Just take a shower and come here, I miss you."

"You're a fucking cheat, I can't reproach you if you say these things."

Joana laughs - "I'm just saying the truth. Now go shower or we'll never be able to find each other in the crowd."

"But, it's 12.30!"

"Don't worry you just have to shower and put something on, I bought pride shirts and makeup stuff. Hurry!"

"Someday your charm and sweet talk won't have the same effect on me, Joana Bianchi, then your days of getting away with things will end"

"You know you're lying, Cristina Soto. My charm is growing day by day. You're mine. Like I'm yours."

"See? Cheat! I hate you."

"Me too, I love you a lot. Now go shower, pretty please."

"I'll see you in a while, sweetie".

"Can't wait for it, my love."

 

…

 

The march has been tiring, but really exciting. Not that the ones in Madrid aren't, but as Joana has explained Cris, in Argentina LGBT community has always been more repressed, so that queer people enjoy as much as they can that day so special for them. The two girls are wearing two "bisexual and proud" rainbow t-shirts and rainbow makeup on their faces, waiting for the organizers to speak on the stage at the end of the march, in front of the Obelisk.

"Good evening everyone! How are my favorite proud people doing???"

There's cheering all around them and they scream along with the others - "Weeeell!!"

"Can't hear you well, how you doin'?"

"Fabouloussss!"

"Well well, now, you know well, this is pride. Pride of being who we are, of loving who we want. So I want all of you to kiss your partners and, if you don't have one, to cheer for them because LOVE IS LOVE and you will find it too, whatever it will be. So, bring it on!!!"

Joana and Cris smile and kiss, together with thousands of other couples, heterosexuals, gays, lesbians, trans… it really is a show of love, and the two of them are more than happy to take part in it.

"Now now, you're all beautiful, but we have a schedule to respect. Before we go on… Are some of you interested in saying something to the whole city of Buenos Aires?"

Joana freezes for a moment, considering whether or not to go… _Fuck, I'm doin' it. Come on, Bianchi, don't chicken out._

She shoots her hands up, waving them to make the speaker notice her - "Here! I want to say something!"

The whole crowd cheers and the speaker notices it - "Oh here we are, come on, my friend! Let her pass, you people!"

"Jo, what the hell are you doin'?"

"I don't know… Just come with me, ok?"

The brunette takes Cris by the hand and the two walk through the corridor the crowd has done for them, until the stage, where two policemen help them up.

" _Che che_ , what do we have here? What's your name, my beautiful girls?"

"I'm Joana…" - Cris is blushing up to the tips of her hair, as usual - "And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Cris."

Everyone cheer down in the square and _it really is something_ , thinks Cris, while blushing even more.

"Nice to meet you, girls. Joana you wanted to say something?"

The brunette falls silent for a moment, before collecting some courage and taking the microphone - "Yes. I wanted to say something about you, Cristina Soto. I want all of you to know that she's perfect. Perfect for me. I'm not perfect, at all. I'm a disaster and you know it. _Un puto kinder sorpresa_ , constantly at the mercy of my impulses… But you chose me. All of me. Like the whole fucking-disaster-package I was. And in this last year, after the eight we've been together for, I've understood something… You've never been an impulse. From our meeting outside that disco. Or better… from the very first time I've seen your beautiful big eyes, your smile and your braids the first day I've taken a seat in that literature class. You've always been my only moment of clearness. I was stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you've got me through the night." 

_Okay, Bianchi. Now just take it out. You've got it in your backpack._ She takes the hand of really shocked Cris, on the verge of tears, and takes THE box out of her backpack - "I've bought this ring 6 months ago, and from that moment on, I've NEVER EVER wanted to bring it back to the shop. This is the only thing I've always been 100% sure. For this reason, Cristina Soto Peña" - she takes a deep breath, goes down on her right knee and opens the box - "Would you marry me and become my wife?"

Cris is now clearly crying, with both hands on her face…

"Oh my God, we have a proposal!"

Joana can't hear all the people cheering around them, her only focus on Cris and her tears… she hopes they're from happiness.

"Cris?"

The blonde takes a deep breath and says - "Are you cold?"

Joana is almost buying it, but then she sees the blonde smiling…

"Of course I'll marry you, _idiota_!" - she grabs Joana's hand and makes her stand to hug her the strongest she can.

"I love you, Cristina Soto".

"I love you, Joana Bianchi."

They kiss, while the whole crowd cheers, someone kissing the partner, someone crying moved by the gesture, and Joana put the ring on Cris' finger, while taking another matching for her, that Cris immediately takes to put on the brunette's finger, before kissing her hand.

"Congratulations, girls. Best wishes!"

"Thank you very much." - Joana says, handling the microphone to the speaker and taking Cris' hand to get off the stage.

"Babe."

"Cris? You're ok with it? Yes? No? I shouldn't have done it on the stage, is this it? It was the most romant-…" - she was cut by Cris' lips on her.

"Hey, it was the most beautiful proposal you could have done. It's just… I want to go when we can celebrate it, all alone."

"Let's go, milady!"

They run through the crowd, some people still cheering them, some of them stopping the couple to take a picture of their joined hands and wanting to send them… It is crazy, especially when they're just looking for the first taxi they can take, to go the fastest they can to the hotel.

 

…

 

The two of them are lying on the bed, blissfully spent, covering each other in kisses and caresses - "I can't believe we're engaged."

"I told you I would have asked your hand in front of the Obelisk"

"Yes, but I didn't think you would have done in front of the whole fucking pride of Buenos Aires." - she chuckles, hiding her blushing face in the crook of Joana's neck.

The brunette giggles (something she doesn't do often) - "Yes, that was something unexpected to me too. Hell, I was shitting my pants, and when you didn't answer at first, well that was a feeling that took me 20 years of life. You'd better pay attention, miss Soto-soon-to-be-also-Bianchi… you don't want to become a widow so young."

" _Exagerada_!" - Cris smiles, kissing the brunette - "You know, it was a bit of a shock for me. But I wouldn't want it different. I love you so fucking much, Joana Bianchi" - she kisses her one last time and takes her mobile from the bedside table, to post something on Instagram. She chooses one out of the many pics she has received from random people in the crowd.

"YES YES YES YES AND 84 MILION TIMES YES. I LOVE YOU <3 @joananoexiste".

 

Joana smiles and mirrors her fiancé's actions, choosing the same picture - "She said YES @lo_siento_cris I love you so intense".

 

Then she tries to get out of the bed, when Cris' hand stops her - "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I want to call my parents, to give them the news…"

"Oh no Joana Bianchi, I want you to remember every single way I say yes to you, young lady."

"But…" - she is cut off by Cris' lips on her neck, her arms pulling them again on the mattress - "Oh _a la mierda_ , they can wait an hour more…."

"An hour in your dreams, miss Bianchi-soon-to-be-also-Soto… We have all morning." - the blonde clashes her lips over the brunette's, every chance of escape lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one bonus chapter, You'll know soon about what ;)


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Cris and Joana's families and friends finding about the proposal...

Cris awakes to the soft light coming from the curtains, opening her eyes to look at her beautiful girlfriend - _no, not girlfriend… fiancé, you hit the jackpot, Soto_. She strokes Joana's cheek softly, a feather touch she needs to understand if this is real, to be sure she's not dreaming. The ring shining on her finger says that it's true… she and Joana will marry. A single tear falls from her eyes, before she whispers "You're the best thing has ever happened to me. I love you" - then she takes her mobile, to avoid waking Joana, since it is a temptation so strong to just kiss her senseless. But she doesn't want to, because now she can see all those nights the brunette couldn't sleep well, she was probably thinking how to ask her… for six fucking months! Cris shakes her head: Joana could have asked her with a plastic ring found in a chip bag and Cris would have been the happiest woman in the world. The mobile vibrates as soon as she switches it on: comments and likes on Instagram but, more important, WhatsApp messages from her friends.

Ev: CRISTINA

Ev: SOTO

Ev: PEÑA

Nora: What's with the post on Instagram?

Ev: Joana proposed? Did you propose? How? Could you please explain to us? LIKE, NOW?

Viri: Girls, I think she's still celebrating ;)

Ev: @Amy, the moment you say that you already knew, you're out of this chat.

Amy: *Amira quit the group*

Ev: You bitch

Nora: Eva, darling, she has a reserved lane for the news…

Viri: You pumped Dani for secrets, Amira Naybet? ;)

Amy: Elvira Gomez…

Ev: Nah, she doesn't need to pump, Dani is _a punto caramelo_ since she accepted to go out with him…

Amy: This is not true!

Nora: _Anda, Amy!_ You know I always stand for you, but this time they're right, he's whipped for you. It's surprising he has not proposed yet!

Viri: Cris beat him.

Ev: Cris didn't, Joana did! If Joana had waited for Cris, we would still be looking at a young couple of gay messes living together.

Cris: Eva Villas, you bitch!

Ev: So soon you ended the celebrations? ;)

Cris: We've been on it all yesterday evening and the whole night, _mija_. Don't worry about our celebration, we're drained.

Ev: grrr, kitty shows her claws ;)

Cris: PERRAS! I swear, it's crazy. We haven't talked to our parents yet.

Viri: They don't know yet?

Cris: No, and I've got a little idea of telling them as soon as we get to Madrid in two days. @Amy my best sister-in-law, did Dani say something?

Amy: No sis, he wanted you to say it.

Cris: Thank God, he learned something useful from you.

Amy: Stop treating him badly, _bollito_.

Ev: Bollito vs Hijab Woman, we take bets!

Cris: _Idiota_.

Nora: Come on, darlin', tell us something!

Cris: _Bueno_ , we were at the Buenos Aires Pride, minding our own business, when the speaker asks if someone wants to say something on the stage. And Joana raises her hands, we are taken up to the stage and then she says the most beautiful things I've ever heard, I swear girls, I would have married her on that same stage. I love her so much!

Ev: _Se pasò_!

Amy: So much for someone, who asked for your brother's approbation and my advice about the ring.

Cris: What?

Amy: She was so cute, I couldn't refuse.

Nora: She asked for Dani's approbation?

Viri: How romantic!

Amy: I think she just wanted reassurance and Dani was more than happy to give her.

Cris: That softie little pain in the ass. Give him a kiss from me…

Amy: …

Cris: No

Cris: Just Joking

Cris: Don't kiss him

Cris: Not from me

Cris: Ew

Ev: Ahahahaha Cris you're blushing??

Cris: I'm not, you bitch!

Amy: Cristina Soto, don't tell me ever again I can't kiss the love of my life!

Nora: …

Ev: …

Viri: O.o

Cris: _Anda_ , Dani, give Amy her mobile back.

Amy: Ahahahaah, sorry to intrude girls. Cris, when you're gonna tell Mom and Dad?

Cris: When I come back, you tattler.

Amy: Ok. Bye girls!

Amy: Sorry, he wouldn't give my mobile back. Such a pain in the ass.

Cris: See?

Amy: Oh, shut up.

Viri: Cris, _tronca_ , there are videos of the two of you EVERYWHERE on Instagram!

Cris: _Estàs tomada?_

Viri: No, _tìas_ , you just have to type "Buenos Aires Pride 2019" and there you are! I cried, I swear… How sweet that girl can be? I ship Croana…

Cris: Croana?

Viri: Better Crisana?

Nora: Viri you never change xD

Viri: I'm a fucking Mr. Wonderful post, am I?

Ev: We love you like this.

Viri: <3 I know you do.

Cris: Girls, Joana is waking up, write to you later, ok?

Ev: Go, but stop banging! Leave something for the honeymoon.

Cris: Bye, _perracas!_

 

 __

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

 

"Hey, future wife" - she kisses Joana on the lips

"Cris, you're awake"

"I've been for a while. The girls congratulate us. Viri says you're really romantic".

Joana smirks, then she becomes confused - "You wrote them anything?"

"No, they found out on Instagram. We've been busted. Congratulations, Miss Bianchi, you set a standard of romanticism for a proposal".

"Bloody Hell. We're lucky our parents don't have Instagram. My mother would kill me if I didn't tell her face-to-face".

"And she would kill you even more if she knew you asked for Amy's advice and not hers".

Joana blushes - "Em… She's the one, who knows you the most, so…"

"And you asked for Dani's approbation" - the blonde smirks, watching her girlfriend's cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"Well… Yes… I feel like… He's the one, who always supported you…"

"I think it was beautiful, Joana. When I got so lucky?"

"Well… WE got so lucky exactly eight years and a half ago. When I decided to follow you."

The blonde leans her forehead over the brunette's - "Deep sea baby."

They smile in the kiss, incapable to stop - "Your mother will have to wait, miss Bianchi."

"Cris?"

"I want to tell them when we get back to Madrid. Let's have a family dinner and drop the bomb."

The brunette smiles and nods - "Sounds like a plan".

 

…

 

"It was all delicious girls, thanks for the dinner." - says Mrs. Bianchi, eating the last piece of cake, which Joana has bought in the best pastry shop in Madrid.

"I'm glad you liked it, Estefania."

"Yeah, Cristina, you did a good work on the recipe I gave to you."

"Thanks, mum" - Cris says, blushing. She isn't used to receiving compliments from her mother, above all about house-keeping.

"Now that you're all here, I and Jo wanted to say you something."

Both of them sigh and take each other's hand. Joana starts speaking - "Mr. And Mrs. Soto, Dani, Juan, Francisco… As you know, I love Cris, a lot. And I've been thinking about this a lot. And I asked her to marry me."

The whole table stays quiet for a moment, so that Cris continues - "And I love her even more, Mr. and Mrs. Bianchi. So I said yes."

Both of them take the rings from their pockets and slid them on their respective fingers, while the news kicks in the minds of the guests.

Then they're all cheering, Estefania crying and running to hug her daughter - "I'm so proud of you, _mija_ , and Cris, I'm so happy you got to know each other at that moment." - she squeezes Cris' hand, grateful.

Dani and Amira follow, hugging the couple, even if they already knew. The rest of the Sotos are still in shock, but they get up to wish the girls all the best.

…

Later on, when it's the moment of washing the dishes, Cris' mom insists in helping her daughter, while Joana shows the videos and photos of their week in Argentina (and also of the Pride) to the family.

"Cristina."

"Yes, mom?"

"I wanted to tell you… that I'm very proud of you. And I know I was never one to make you compliments, but you've always been a good girl… a bit childish and rebel at first, but who hasn't at that age. And then, you've grown up, becoming really mature. You've chosen a path and now you're taking a PhD, something I wouldn't ever imagined. And I'm really happy you're going to marry Joana. It doesn't matter if she's a girl. This is something I've always been thinking, not from the first moment, but almost. And your father too. But I feel like we have never been able to show this. I swear to you, Cristina Maria…"

Cris' eyes are tearing and she let a tear and a laugh slip, when she hears her full name - "Wow, mom, this is serious if you use my full name."

"Don't make me take all back, Cristina…" - she says playfully.

"Mom. It's ok. I know I was a handful at first. And that it has been hard for you. But your support and the simple fact that you didn't treat me like a freak, it was enough to be fine with it. Joana appreciated it too. You are the best parents and brothers I could have asked for."

"I love you, mija."

"I love you, mom".

They both laugh and cry a bit while they hug, Amira and Dani watching them from the threshold, with him kissing her hand, while the brunette cries, moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like those poor two elder brothers of Cris deserved to have a name, and I thought it might be funny if Cris had a second name she doesn't like and that she never uses and no one knows, so I just made these names up. I also made a fake convo on the girls' chat, as I photoshopped the post on Instagram from the last chapter. Don't mind the hour on the chats, it would have taken too much time to change. I don't know how the website put the images, I'm sorry if they don't fit well. hope you like it and that you liked the whole story. I'll be back with more, I have lots of prompts written in my block note, stay tuned :*

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas for this short story (it'll have 4 chapters) came flooding to my mind while I was attending my uncle's wedding and I saw on my Instagram feeds Irene in the blue suit... Hope you enjoy it


End file.
